<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cookies and Christmastime by NotPitifulChildrenAnymore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465347">Cookies and Christmastime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPitifulChildrenAnymore/pseuds/NotPitifulChildrenAnymore'>NotPitifulChildrenAnymore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RoyalPains one shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But I Had No Motivation To Edit, It's Past Christmas I Know, Why Did I Write This?, holiday fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPitifulChildrenAnymore/pseuds/NotPitifulChildrenAnymore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know how to explain this so I got no words really</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Dillinger/Chloe Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RoyalPains one shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cookies and Christmastime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know how to explain this so I got no words really</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early and she didn’t have her contacts in, so Chloe was fairly certain Jake wasn’t standing there in her kitchen at 2 in the morning. That was until she flipped on the lights.</p><p> “Jakey, why are you here?” She wasn’t annoyed per say, but confused. He hadn’t pulled anything like this since they were kids, and they’d end up camping out in her backyard.</p><p> He whipped around and held up a basket like an offering. </p><p>“Sup princess? It’s Christmas eve and I needed to use your oven. Also mixing stuff.” he announced. </p><p>She felt her heart sink at the mention of it, yet another Christmas by herself scrolling through Instagram and reassuring Brooke she was fine. It wasn’t like it was the first or last holiday her parents ditched on. Mrs. Lohst always invited her each year, but with the new baby she figured it should just be them. It sank even further when she remembered exactly why Jake was here. She’d been there for game after game, watching him scan the bleachers expectantly to no avail.</p><p>Seeing he was waiting for a response, she came up behind him, quietly wrapping her arms around him. She stood there just taking everything in, before Jake broke apart with a smile to go set down the ingredients onto the counter. She wondered who’s recipe he was using.</p><p> “So… cookies” she observed. </p><p>He nodded from where he was now laying ingredients onto the marble countertop. “Yeah Chlo, it’s a Christmas Eve tradition! First year my mom won’t be here to do it with me, so I chose another special lady to do it with. You were the first to come to mind by the way.” </p><p>“I’m flattered.” </p><p>He snorted slightly as he began rummaging through cabinets for measuring cups and mixing bowls. Squinting slightly to make out the miniscule label, Chloe picked up a bag and began to read. </p><p>“Jake, these are chocolate chips right?” </p><p>He glanced over, surprised, as he looked it over with his gaze flicking up towards Chloe. “You really can’t read that?” </p><p>Her cheeks burned red, though for what she had no clue. So as though she was proving something to herself, she marched upstairs and returned a few moments later.</p><p> “Oh my god Chlo, you…” </p><p>“Have glasses? Yes Jacob. Have for ages”</p><p> “I was about to say of course you would have Chanel glasses.” </p><p>Oh, that. It had been one of the last things her parents gave her since they’d last left on another “business trip” . True to the Valentine name, it had been flashy and expensive. They knew she wore contacts, but had left the case on her bedside with a note reading ‘Just in case you make the switch, though we’d recommend you stick with the contacts.’ Lovely. Sometimes she wore them around the house out of pure spite and okay fine, contacts are hard to maintain every single day 24-7.  Wouldn’t be the hardest sacrifice she’d made for looks, but still. Not like anyone was around to see them anyways. </p><p>Except Jake now, who was just staring at her. In the time she’d been gone he’d managed to get each of the separate ingredients measured and combined into something resembling cookie batter. Certainly more than she’d have been able to get done in such a short period. Rather than dignify this with a response, she grabbed a spoon out of an open drawer before swooping it into the batter quickly and eating it. </p><p>“Coward” Jake muttered, grabbing another spoon and scooping a slightly bigger piece. </p><p>She smacked his hand away as she moved in with a cookie scooper and began plopping them down with ease onto the prepared baking tray. Within thirty seconds they were done, and Jake had already managed to disappear.</p><p>“These are your cookies babe, what are you doing?”<br/>
He decided to respond by sneaking up behind her and planting light kisses on her neck. Chloe decided to retaliate by doing a full 180, and attacking him where she could best get at him. Two minutes later ended with the duo on the floor, in the middle of a no bars held tickle fight. Unfortunately for Chloe, she was insanely ticklish and Jake knew all the best spots to get to her. Seeing as she’d literally fallen on top of him wheezing, it was fairly easy for Jake to scoop her up and head in the general direction of her bedroom, before falling onto the bed on top of her. Having no other plans for the day and generally not wanting to break away, they passed the rest of the morning fairly quickly, Chloe’s glasses set to the side on her nightstand. </p><p>Maybe not the way she’d planned to spend the holidays, but as they sat there, sipping hot chocolate and splitting cookies while crying over the Titanic, she decided she wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>